


made me

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Taeyong makes good of his promise.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: bliss [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410934
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a drabble - [make me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833298) , I wrote last year.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this too!

"Baby, what's wrong?" the worry weighs heavy on Taeyong's voice as Ten approaches him in his usual waiting spot in the lobby. Ten stares at his boyfriend's face, eyebrows meeting and forehead etching with lines on his worried face.

Ten has been having a bad day and Taeyong is the only light at the end of his tunnel right now. Even just hours ago, when his proposal got turned down and Ten felt his hardwork and time coming down crashing on him, his boyfriend's consolation was the only thing that has kept him grounded instead of surrendering to the appealing thought of just running off home. Despite the tantrums that he has thrown through the text messages he has previously sent Taeyong, Taeyong keeps being patient with him. And right now, Taeyong is here to console him again.

Without Taeyong, Ten has probably just broke down, crying - millions of things whirring in his head. But despite Taeyong's presence, his frustration is too great that he still frowns his way into the day and into the arms of his boyfriend.

"Baby, answer me, please. What's wrong, love?" Taeyong pries one more time as Ten lets himself into the man's arms.

Ten snuggles close to Taeyong, tucking his face just below Taeyong's neck and inhales the smell of him. The smell of home, no matter where and when, he is Ten's home. He smells of comfort and familiarity and that, Ten very much needs right now. He sighs half of the heavy weight in his hearts and just lets the warmth of Taeyong's arms envelope him.

After a few moments, he relents - finally offering an answer. "I'm still frustrated at that turn down earlier." Ten speaks against Taeyong's neck with a pout and he can hear Taeyong briefly giggling immediately after. The man has always had the ticklish neck after all.

Taeyong hums, "Aww, love. That's fine. You can feel frustrated. Tell me all about it in the car, yeah?" Taeyong pulls Ten off of his body and looks at Ten in the eyes.

Ten has always loved those ever encouraging, warm brown doe eyes. He nods as he stares at those orbs and watches as they disappear when the other smiles. Ten feels Taeyong lean forward to deposit a kiss on his temple. He lets himself be dragged out of the building, Taeyong inquiring of his day as they make their way into the parking lot and trying in eagerness to take some of his worries away.

\---

Taeyong is just receiving the bags of food from his side of the car when Ten grumbles, frustration still very evident in his voice. They have decided to just order take out as Ten insists he wants to go to bed early. He is pretty much exhausted with the plummet of his self-esteem today.

"I feel so unworthy and insecure though, babe." Ten can hear the whine in his voice but he pays it little mind. He can be as baby-like as he can, unreasonable as he can, and whiny as he can with his boyfriend. The man accepts it all with no complaints and instead, even smiles at him fondly at every of his pout.

Taeyong's eyebrows meet though at the remark.

He turns to Ten worriedly as he steps on the gas yet again, leaving the fastfood chain. Ten can see the stretch of the streetlamp-lit road ahead of them as he hears Taeyong's worried baritone, "Baby? Why is that? You are nowhere unworthy."

"I felt like two months of my effort was trashed." Ten pouts again but accepts Taeyong's warm hand around his own. He interlocks their fingers and turns to just watch his boyfriend drive. "I felt unacknowledged. Worse, worthless."

Taeyong clicks his tongue and gives Ten a look, as if calling him out. Ten feels a squeeze in his hand and Taeyong looks at him a few more times then back on the road before even speaking, "Baby, never think about yourself that way. Never, baby. It pains me. You are worth more than anything, love."

Ten has no response to this and so he just pouts. He lets his hand be lifted off from the gear as Taeyong kisses the back of it, lips warm on his skin there. "Love, they might not like your output now but that doesn't make it any less good. You have put your effort and time in it and it is worth more than you think it does. Even if you got rejected today, that doesn't mean you are worthless. You are worth every bit of good things and love, one turn down does not necessarily mean you have to back down. It just means that you need to show them why rejecting you was a wrong decision that never even should've happened. Your proposal was flawless. I saw it baby, didn't I?"

Ten knows Taeyong is right. The man, an executive of his own in the company he is working for, approved of it and even commended Ten for tying all ends that needed to be tied. He knows this to himself but he still can't help the pout of frustration on his lips. He whines yet again and watches as Taeyong chuckles.

"Still not feeling good?" Taeyong asks through his smile. Ten shakes his head, bottom lip still jutted out.

"Alright, 'lil bub. We'll have to fix that mood when we get home." Taeyong pulls Ten's hand to his lips yet again, kisses it then holds it close to his heart.

"I'll make good of my promise earlier."

\---

"What promise?" Ten asks through the fries that he is munching, legs crossed in front of him as he sits on the cold floor of their living room.

Taeyong has promised to leave his work for tomorrow and just spend time with him as a random Netflix movie is playing in low volume in their huge flat screen television on the wall. Now, he is across him on the floor, the take out food spread out in front of them on the low table they have bought for nights like this that has now come more often than they thought it would.

Ten licks his thumb of the crystals of salt that has stuck there, bringing his eyes up as he looks at Taeyong who is holding his burger in his hand. The burger has so far been uneaten. Ten brings his eyes to the burger and back to his boyfriend.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Taeyong just smiles and looks at him, eyes softly glued to him.

"Babe, why aren't you eating? Come on, eat your burger. It'll get cold." Ten's voice is low, clearly evidencing his tiredness. He really wants to retire to their bed soon. The day and all its disappointments has taken a toll on him.

Taeyong's hand reaches forward and Ten feels the warm touch on the side of his lips. His boyfriend slides his thumb there and brings the same to his own lips, licking the ketchup on his finger. "You got a bit of ketchup there."

Ten blinks, processing what just happened. When he snaps out, he whispers a small 'sorry' which comes out chipper than he intended it to be. "Sorry. I didn't notice."

Taeyong just shakes his head gently, "There's nothing to apologize for, love. What did I tell you?"

Ten brings his eyes to Taeyong, meek in his position as Taeyong's eyes continue to look softly at him, "Don't apologize for anything that doesn't need an apology."

"Exactly." Taeyong's smile spreads.

Ten reciprocates the bright smile of his boyfriend. He watches him place down the uneaten burger, wrapping it nicely yet again. It makes his eyebrows meet at the action. He was about to inquire about it when Taeyong beats him to it, "Can I eat this burger later, love? I really rather kiss you than eat it right now."

Ten groans - whine ready on his lips but face scrunching in his attempts to rein in his slowly growing smile. His whine is both of the giddiness and the exhaustion. Taeyong is really making it hard to get through dinner fast.

"Baby, I told you. Want to eat fast so we can go to bed fast."

Taeyong pouts. His face is one that has unraveled Ten so many times before. And another one, right now. "Come on, baby please? Just one. Then I'll eat. Just want to kiss my boyfriend as soon as I can so he gets rid of all the disappointments today."

Ten doesn't even hear himself agreeing but he feels himself being pulled towards his boyfriend's body, the warmth of Taeyong's palm on his cheek and the sweetness of his lips against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest will hopefully come soon. Thank you for reading this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ten knew this would happen. He has foreseen it. But he chose to let it slide because maybe, Taeyong will surrender to his hunger and just chomp on his burger then maybe they can go straight to bed and pursue any further cuddling and other intimacies there.

He never realized one thing. Yes, Taeyong is hungry.

But not for food.

The food has now long been left to the cool air of the living room. The man has been nipping on his lips contentedly the moment their lips met.

It's not that Ten has complaints. In fact, he has none. He loves when Taeyong takes it slow on his lips - just nipping, licking and sucking him on every inch of them. This proves true when Ten lets out a series of mewls just as Taeyong pushes him to the cold marble floor.

Ten does not even feel the coldness on the small of his back where a bit of his skin meets the floor. All he feels is Taeyong crowding over him, straddling him just as his full back lies flat on the hard surface.

Taeyong kisses him on his cheeks - two on every of them, then on the tip of his pointed nose. When the man moves to his ear, Ten can feel the warm breath of his boyfriend, fanning against him and when he feels small licks on his lobe piercings, Ten mewls.

"You like that, baby?" Taeyong's voice has gone considerably low. Ten can't see him with how he is over him and leaning forward to his ear, whispering directly there but Ten can feel Taeyong's smirk. With what indication, Ten has no idea but he just knows his boyfriend is loving the sounds he is pulling from him.

Ten squirms, pants rubbing against his boyfriend's. "Answer me, love."

Taeyong's gentle demand coaxes an answer out of Ten, albeit a breathy one. "Y-Yes. Y-You know I do."

Taeyong hums. Ten knows his boyfriend knows how sensitive his ears are, especially when they're littered with earrings. The man has always been keen on taking advantage of them.

Ten moves his soles against the floor and he hits the foot of their small table. The sound of it snaps him from his muddled thoughts. Upon realizing the extent of what's happening, he whines. He pouts and raises his hand to cup on Taeyong's nape. He pulls gently and looks at his boyfriend whose lips are with a smirk and eyes shining. "No, baby. We ain't kissing any more unless you eat your food."

Taeyong answers with a pout, his lips together and puckering forward despite the glint in his eyes, "I'm not hungry, baby."

"Even so, you sh-"

"Oh, actually. I'm hungry."

Ten's eyes widen, "See! Come on-"

Taeyong gently takes Ten's wrist from his nape to his hand and brings Ten's fingers on his lips, gently kissing them. When he swipes his tongue on the pad of Ten's middle finger, he looks at Ten straight in the eyes and holds the stare.

" _ I'm hungry for you _ ."

  
  


Ten finds himself mewling - soft whines and gasps escaping his lips at every of Taeyong's lick on his collarbone and every of Taeyong's grind on his hips.

How it has come to this, Ten does not exactly follow. It has all happened in a blur. One moment, Taeyong was licking on his finger, on another he was gently sucking on it and then another moment, he was crowding Ten, pushing him flat on the floor once again and kissing him hungrily, contrasting his slow and content kisses just moments prior.

Ten's mind is nothing but a haze. The day and the rollercoasters of it already seem so far away. And here, right now, is just him and his boyfriend who is very languidly moving his hips in such serpentine movements.

"Taeyong," Ten calls breathlessly.

Taeyong peels his lips off Ten's neck, just as red blossoms there, "Hmm?"

Ten has shut his eyes, just feeling Taeyong as his hips constantly moves against him. But when he opens them, he sees his boyfriend watching him with eyes so intent - as if following the every move of his face.

"You love this, baby, don't you?"

Ten lets out a pant, lips agape as Taeyong pushes on his hips particularly slow and just a bit of forceful. He sees Taeyong's eyes following his movements - first on his lips then on his eyes, looking really eager to witness every reaction from him.

"You love how I can make you feel this good, don't you, love? And I haven't even removed any piece of cloth off you still, baby."

Ten grunts, biting his bottom lip as Taeyong pushes his hips against his and moves in short rhythm, pace gradually going faster.

Taeyong dives down to his neck again, sucking and licking him there. Ten can feel every of Taeyong's mark. He leaves them as an artist would leave color every color on his canvass. Ten can do nothing but squirm underneath, hands fisted on Taeyong's dress shirt that's hanging loosely around his boyfriend's frame.

Taeyong's hips is going faster and more forceful, rubbing both their hips together with his every grind that can almost be mistaken as thrusts in themselves. And just as Taeyong bites at the junction of Ten's neck and shoulders, Ten can feel himself shaking.

"Fuck," Ten curses out loud. He does not know what to feel first - the electricity running all over his body or the pain on his neck.

He shakes almost violently as Taeyong continues to ride his peak, still rubbing their hips together - now a bit more gently and gradually slowing and when he hisses, the elder settles to a complete stop. He can feel the wetness on his undergarments. When Taeyong pulls up, eyes locked on him, his pupils dilated - blown with nothing but lust, Ten knows this will be one long night.  
  


Ten is a panting mess. Just moments ago, he has been hoisted off of the floor, instantly pulled to their room (their take out food left to the air to cool further, long forgotten) and pushed to their wide, queen-sized bed on his back.

He is sprawled out, bunching the sheets in his palms as Taeyong kisses and licks his way into Ten's mouth - his tongue exploring there what he can as if he hasn't done that for the millionth time. Taeyong, after all, always kisses him as though it's his first time to kiss him, as though Ten has any more to offer, as though he's finding a surprise in Ten's lips or his mouth each and every time. Always. He never fails. Maybe that's why Ten has always loved kissing the older male too.

Ten has been stripped down to his boxer briefs, courtesy of the hands of his very eager boyfriend.

His hands are as busy as his lips are. The deeper Ten receives Taeyong's tongue, the lesser clothing he has. Taeyong's hands fleet their way over Ten's body. In no time, Ten is feeling the cold room air against his now very warm and aroused body.

Before Ten can even wrap his mind around how the events have escalated, Taeyong has begun his journey down - starting with his neck, licking there all the marks he has left. Judging from the number of stops Taeyong has made, Ten will be met with intense covering up task tomorrow. His boyfriend definitely took the liberty to mark him as much as he can.

And he's not even done yet.

Taeyong bites on his shoulder, licking him there just as the red blossoms around the elder's teeth marks. All Ten can do is surrender, mewling with every lick, with every bite, with every suck, and every  _ mark  _ that Taeyong leaves on him.

It's both their weakness - marking and being marked. That's probably why they fit all too well. Taeyong _loves_ _marking_ and Ten _loves_ _to be marked._ It's a subtle act of claiming. And Ten loves to be claimed just as much as how Taeyong loves to claim.

The remnants of his prior orgasm makes him doubly sensitive, especially his nubs. But then again, Ten has always had the most sensitive nipples after all.

He can feel Taeyong's breath against his skin. Ten gasps audibly just as Taeyong cups his lips on his left nub, fingers playing on the other. He can feel Taeyong's other hand already inching towards his inner thighs and it makes him shudder.

His boyfriend is definitely targeting all his most sensitive parts. He is spending extra time in each of them, eliciting all sounds he can from Ten. And Ten moans his first moan of the night just as his boyfriend bites around his nub, tongue playing with the round and perk nipple there.

Ten has held out longer tonight. Sometimes, his boyfriend has taken on to himself to measure just how long he can go on without moaning under his ministrations. Ten never lasts long enough but tonight, he did. Especially after considering he is already on to his next orgasm.

His hand clasps the sheets harder. The exhaustion and arousal are rendering him pliant under his still fully clothed boyfriend.

"Taeyong," Ten moans the name just as the elder transfers to his other nub. Taeyong licks on it and sucks the perk nub just as he hums and Ten lets out a mewl at the vibration, feeling all the warmth he is subjected to go straight to his already hardening erection.

He is straining - angry and red, inside the obnoxious piece of cloth. And he wants even just a small sense of relief. But Taeyong is not having any of that just yet.

"Taeyong,  _ please. _ " Ten finds himself begging. For what exactly, he has no idea of. He just wants Taeyong to give him what he can -  _ all _ that he can.

The elder hums around his nub again. He lifts off of Ten's skin and looks at Ten with dark eyes. "Yes, love? What do you want?"

" _ You _ ."

Taeyong smirks - eyes lustfully scanning Ten's neck and collarbone. He shakes his head just as he meets Ten's eyes, "Not yet." He lowers down again and leaves feather-light kisses on Ten's flushed and heating torso. "Not until I worship every part of you." He leaves a particularly hard smack of a kiss on Ten's belly button, licking around it as he does so, "You deserve to be worshipped after all, my love."

And with that promise, Taeyong goes on, kissing Ten's skin as he moves lower above him. He kisses his belly button one more time and teases his fingertips on the garter of Ten's boxers. However, upon Ten's whiny demand, the elder grants the younger and takes the last piece of cloth off of him.

Upon removal, Ten would expect he'll get some sort of relief but when Taeyong moves to his hip bones - licking and sucking him there, leaving the younger new blossoming marks, he realizes he is far from such release. He realizes that Taeyong still isn't done with his teasing. Not that it looks like he almost is.

_ To hell with his boyfriend's patience! _

Taeyong seems intent on avoiding his erection, never touching even a bit of him there in his careful trail of wet kisses on Ten's hips. He litters Ten with marks - bite marks and suck marks - all the same, he licks them when he's done and leans back to watch the red blossom into yet another hickey on Ten's skin. He hums at a particular suck near Ten's groin and Ten can feel his smirk against his hips as the elder's eyes glue on his already leaking hardness. He is twitching at the vibration and he can almost feel the new moans that bubble up in his throat.

But he waits, swallowing the moans for now and just settling for the mewls that leave his lips. He shuts his eyes tightly as he feels his boyfriend leave a peck at every inch he can reach down up until his toes. When Taeyong rises again, the elder makes sure to stop yet again on his thighs, biting him there and sucking him especially in his soft inner skin. After all, Taeyong has always been intent in claiming him there - leaving his mark there at times he isn't fucking them and sometimes even still leaving one even after he has done so.

Ten gasps sharply when he feels the muscle.

The warm tongue flats against his underside and it brings him to a wide-eyed pleasure frenzy. After all the teasing, everything just feels so hot and so good for Ten's ultra-aroused and ultra-sensitive body.

The heat that wraps around his hardness makes his nails dig to the bed while his moans now continuously pouring out of his agape mouth.

" _ Taeyong _ ~" Ten can't help the wanton moan of his boyfriend's name.

Just as Ten reaches down to Taeyong's head, filling his hand full of the elder's black locks, Taeyong hums around him making Ten gasp at the vibrations. The elder cups his balls and begins to massage him there as he sucks Ten as fervently as he could.

"Baby,  _ please _ ," Ten tries again. As much as he wants Taeyong to take his time and to be where he is for a long time, Ten might break if he doesn't stop soon.

He might break if he doesn't  _ fuck _ him soon.

The exhaustion is making all parts of his body extremely hot. Especially at the groin.  _ Especially _ now that Taeyong pulls off of it, inch by inch and releases the erection from his mouth with a pop.

Taeyong shakes his head, "No, baby. Not yet. I haven't worshipped you enough just yet."

The groan in Ten's throat is deep and almost feral. His boyfriend can really be this cruel at times.

_ Seriously, to hell with his boyfriend's patience! _

The elder pushes himself up and straddles Ten, sitting on the younger's thighs and the latter bites his bottom lip upon the contact of the rough slacks against his hyper sensitive skin. Ten watches with lidded eyes as his boyfriend undoes his black leather belt before proceeding to unbutton and unzipping his pants.

He watches him pull down his dark blue boxers to release his angry and red leaking member. His eyes follow the elder as he hisses when he swipes the tip of his finger over precum that has drizzled over the slit of his erection. Ten can't help but bite his lip in a mixture of anticipation and pleasure of just watching his boyfriend lose a bit of his composure in exchange for his most basic nature for nothing more than a moment.

When Taeyong bends forward, Ten gratefully accepts his boyfriend's lips, nipping and sucking as ardently as he could. Like a mad man that went on for days and has only just been allowed water.

Taeyong has successfully made him thirsty. No, hungry. Hungry for him.

He gasps when his hardness makes contact with Taeyong's. He feels a bolt of electricity shoot from the point of contact to the pit of his stomach. And when Taeyong takes hold of his own and Ten's hardness, Ten can no longer stop himself from moaning loudly.

He opens his lips, releasing wanton sounds with no mind paid to their neighbors. He can only see and feel his boyfriend right now as the latter continues to lick into his mouth - the other male slowly but surely thrusting into his hand, rubbing his now bare hardness against Ten's hypersensitive cock.

Ten throws his head hard against the soft pillow, back arching as he feels Taeyong's cock sliding with his, slick only of both of their precums. When Ten can no longer keep Taeyong's tongue in his mouth, he feels his boyfriend's lips against his pulse just below his jaw as he sucks a new mark there.

" _ Fuck _ ," Ten whispers against his breath as Taeyong swipes his thumb on his own's and Ten's slit. He hears his boyfriend hissing, obviously just as stimulated as he is with the action.

When Taeyong stills his hips and hands, Ten almost hears himself whining. He is not sure whether it's for the loss or for the relief that it has finally stopped. He is slowly losing his sanity, thanks to his currently very lustful boyfriend.

Ten sees the blown pupils of his boyfriend amidst the haze in his vision just as the latter pushes himself up, sitting on the younger's thighs again. The other male stays there for a while and Ten watches him as he eyes him - the pair drinking what Ten guesses is his very flushed and vulnerable state.

When the elder finally snaps from the quenching of his very thirsty eyes, Ten watches him with lidded eyes as he gets off his thighs only to push both of his feet to near folding and pulling them apart by the knees, exposing him in more ways than he was prior.

Taeyong leans back again and the blush on Ten's cheeks are crimson, spreading high on his ears. When he smiles, Ten can't help but bite his bottom lip as he watches Taeyong take in every inch of him - especially his middle.

"Don't stare~" Ten whines, hand grabbing Taeyong's hand on his knee.

"Hmm? How can't I, love?" Taeyong smirks, eyes still locked on Ten's puckered hole. "You are simply so beautiful. I want to take you so bad."

Ten's eyes draws to a half-lid. He is barely seeing his boyfriend through the haze of lust and the dim of light of the bedside lamp. He speaks lowly - enough just to make his demand clear. "Then do it."

Taeyong finally peels his eyes off Ten's middle and drags his eyes to Ten's own pair. The younger male knows he only needs to take one more single  _ minute _ step and his boyfriend will snap. And so he takes that single step. He wants his boyfriend just as much as he does him.

" _ Show me how bad you want to take me _ ."

Ten can almost hear the crumbling of Taeyong's facade, the breaking of his patience and the snapping of his well-maintained composure. His boyfriend's eye twitches the slightest at the challenge and Ten's insides turn when the elder groans deep in his throat, vein visible on his neck in a clear manifestation of his poorly disguised anticipation coupled with the slow slipping of his control.

" _ Fuck." _

It was a flurry of movements and the next thing Ten feels are his thighs pushed down to his chest with just Taeyong's arm as cold gel crawls in between his crack. He feels fingers smother the coldness in short hurried swipes and when he feels two digits breach into him, he gasps.

He moans just as Taeyong scissors his way into him, biting his lip whenever pain shoots because of a particular push of the elder's hand.

Taeyong thrusts his fingers inside him in a steady rhythm, generously giving Ten time to adjust as the pain slowly turns into pleasure. Because Taeyong is exactly this kind of a person. He puts first Ten's comfort and welfare no matter how hard it is for him - and no matter how hard he has become at the moment.

Ten's moans and pants escalate in volume with every thrust and it's very clear how his boyfriend does his best to  _ avoid _ his nerves. He feels Taeyong's fingers thrusting inside him in all places but  _ that  _ one spot. But nonetheless, Ten meets Taeyong's hand. He clasps the sheets around him as he pushes himself down, uncaring of the eyes that observe his every move.

Taeyong's eyes are very much blown. He has become as lustful as he can be and although Ten knows that that's the Taeyong that has the littlest of sanity out of all Taeyongs he has ever had the pleasure to witness, Ten loves lust on him still. There's a charm to a very hungry Taeyong after all.

Ten is pulled out of his pleasured reverie and is unable to stop the groan that leaves his throat for the sudden loss as Taeyong pulls his fingers hurriedly out of him.

Ten watches as his lover - clumsy with his hands, take a packet from the drawer of their bedside table and open the same with one hand, aiding the action with his teeth. The elder hastily pulls the rubber from the packet over and around his already rock hard erection.

Ten watches him with lidded eyes.

_ Finally. _

The anticipation that has built up inside him is finally coming to an end and Ten is nothing but looking forward to it.

Ten groans, biting his swollen bottom lip as he watches the elder align himself in between his legs. He accepts Taeyong eagerly when the elder bends forward, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss and gasps as he feels the blunt intrusion into him.

There's always the euphoria of pain and pleasure mixed whenever Taeyong enters him. Ten can never put the feeling into words but it is always enough to have him gasping, pulling Taeyong's torso close to his body and biting down on his shoulder, as if marking him his.

The first intrusion always has Ten eager for as much physical contact as he can. It's like an assurance that Taeyong is there and that he is staking claims for him - and not just leave him right after.

It's always a mixture of emotions and physiological pleasure.

And Taeyong always gives him time to feel it all. The elder always gives him time to dig his teeth into his shoulder and even draw the blood there in instances Ten bites too hard. Taeyong would always sheathe all of himself into Ten and just hug him there, kissing him in places he can reach until Ten gives him any sort of signal to go on.

At times, Ten doesn't take long to give such signal. Tonight is one of the nights he doesn't. And so Ten moves his hips, in attempts to grind against his boyfriend to create even the slightest of movement inside him.

Taeyong gets the cue.

Ten moans against Taeyong's neck as the elder slowly grinds into him. The younger sucks a particular spot just beside his boyfriend's ear and he hears the elder hiss, following the action with a forceful thrust. Taeyong, after all, does find the same euphoria in being marked as he does - especially on his neck.

Taeyong cannot go any further into Ten. He is fully buried to the hilt.

But Ten pulls his boyfriend as though he still can make them more connected as they already are. He circles his legs around the elder's slim waist and meets the latter's grinds with his own. He digs his nails on Taeyong's shoulder blades and as red appears there in near breaking of the skin, Ten leaves another mark on Taeyong's neck, directly against his Adam's apple.

He hears the elder groan above him. And Ten answers the man with his own rhythmic moans as Taeyong slowly but steadily settles to a rhythm - hips now doing more than just grinding.

Ten feels his boyfriend pull himself to near unsheathing only to push himself back in in one forceful thrust. In each of the thrusts, Ten feels as though Taeyong is burying himself all the more inside of him, reaching depths of him the elder hasn't before.

Ten's voice is hoarse and his words are a string of curses along with his lover's name. In no other instance would he pair the two besides these specific times. After all, it is but a mere showing of how pleasured he is and how he yearns for more.

Ten's hands on Taeyong's shoulders are weak and almost pliant - barely holding the man there as the elder thrusts inside him languidly. He lets Taeyong have his way with him as he moans continuously. He is now unable to tone his voice down. He is no longer intent to keep it in as the previous anticipation explodes in his chest and goes straight to his lower abdomen where Taeyong is pressing with his thumb with each and every of his thrust.

"Hands above you, baby." Taeyong gently commands through his low timbre - his breath still stable despite the increasing rhythm of his thrusting.

Ten obeys unquestionably. He peels both of his hands from his boyfriend's shoulders and raises them above his head, linking them there as Taeyong sits up with his eyes still trained on his flushed cheeks and dark lidded eyes. The elder settles his palm on the middle of Ten's chest and with his other hand, he grabs Ten's erection.

The younger gasps, mouth agape as he feels his boyfriend's rough hand move around him in rhythm parallel to his hips. He takes Ten with both his thrusts and strokes and claims him in every of them.

Ten is losing his mind. Both the arousal and the exhaustion render into vain his attempts to grasp into any sense of reason.

He is helpless.

He grips his hands together tightly, moaning loudly as he lets his boyfriend stimulate him in both ways. He bites into his bottom lip as he lets his boyfriend push him into the brink of sensual overdrive. And when Taeyong swipes his thumb across his head and presses lightly on his slit, Ten buckles his hips, gasping yet again but still keeping his hands linked together.

The elder suddenly halts and pulls out of him in a slow drag, "Come on. Turn for me, baby."

Ten scrambles with no questions nor complaints in his lips. He is far too pleasured at the moment to have any of those. He turns in his spot. He pushes his chest on the mattress and lets the elder pull on his hips. He keeps his thighs wide open and lets his boyfriend see the full view from behind.

Not that he cares much anymore. He just wants to be taken. And to be taken good, at that.

Taeyong swipes a few more drops of the lubricant on his hole and before Ten can even hiss, he feels his hardness yet again inside of him.

The elder scrambles for a pillow and puts it just against Ten's hips to keep the latter's hips up but also undeniably making the cotton of the pillow's case rub against his rock hard erection. Ten then feels the elder grip him by both sides of his hips and enter into him in one swift and forceful thrust. He pulls Ten's hips to meet his own every time he pushes himself in and Ten can't help the litany of Taeyong's name spilling out of his lips as the elder pistons into him in increasing speed and force.

" _ Taeyong _ ," Ten gasps in one forceful thrust. " _ Babe _ ," his voice dies out on his throat as he feels his body quake with the force of each push.

Ten feels Taeyong's heat against his arched back and not long after, he feels his lips against his shoulder blade. The elder kisses him there, sucks and bites a few marks there before whispering to his ear, "You like that, Tennie?"

He suddenly halts his hips near unsheathing only to slowly, very slowly push himself back in. Taeyong's control of his body in this area is phenomenal, Ten knows this for a fact but  _ alas! _ He is reminded yet again.

Ten's voice cracks mid-moaning.

"Do you like when I fuck you like that, baby?" He buries himself fully inside of Ten and when he is buried to the hilt, he pushes more with particular force, throwing Ten's body forward. " _ Hmm _ ?"

Ten's mouth opens as he tries to summon whatever voice he still has left. "Yes.  _ Please _ ."

Taeyong rubs his lips against Ten's cheek - an action only made possible by Ten's overly arched back. "Please what baby?" He swipes his tongue slowly on Ten's cheek, following a made up path to his ear then to his neck up to his nape.

" _ Please. Fuck me. _ " Ten hears himself beg.

He hears a feral growl behind him as he feels himself be held by the base of his neck and on his shoulder as Taeyong then instantly resumes to his speed, as though he never stopped, and is increasing the same - faster by each thrust.

The elder is pistoning into Ten unrelentingly and Ten reserves no complaints on his lips. He becomes mute as he bites on his bottom lip, hands clamping on the sheets, back arching and hips meeting Taeyong's midway.

He can hear his boyfriend groaning with every push just above him. He feels himself strain against the pillow beneath him but he pays little mind to his own rock hard erection. He can only feel the numbing feeling of pleasure from deep within him spreading through his entirety.

He feels so good -  _ so so good _ . It reaches until the tip of his toes.

Ten gasps as he feels his chest lift off the mattress - back flushed against his boyfriend's. He almost screams when he feels Taeyong grab his member.

Not faltering even the slightest bit in his rhythm, Taeyong strokes Ten's already angry red and leaking member. And it is not long after that Ten's body tenses up as he feels the familiar coil in his lower abdomen.

"Taeyong, I'm gonna-"

Ten does not even finish his sentence when he shoots ropes and ropes of white to the mattress - some even reaching as far as the bed headrest.

The force that Ten has exerted in biting his lip led to the breaking of his skin there. He does not even bother with the taste of blood and just turns to face his boyfriend whose face is still all tensed up as he still continuously pistons into Ten.

Ten reaches behind him and pulls his boyfriend's face to his own. He kisses him, shoving his tongue into his mouth just as he feels Taeyong groan against his lips, hips stuttering and finally unloading himself into the rubber inside Ten.

\---

Ten watches, limp on his spot on the bed, as his boyfriend busies himself with a warm cloth. The elder wipes the wet cloth against Ten's body, cleaning him in all dirtied places. He even opens the younger's thighs, spreading them to clean him thoroughly in between them. With each wipe, Ten flinches in sensitivity.

The exhaustion is finally catching up to him. And when Taeyong finally joins him to bed, Ten naturally settles himself snug against the elder under the blankets, both their feet snaking with each other's. His head finds its spot just below the elder's jaw as he leans his cheek against Taeyong's chest.

His boyfriend smells faintly of his favorite perfume on him and a bit of musk. On normal and uneventful days, he just smells like clean linen and Ten loves that on him the most. Even so, he inhales a lungful of him and smiles.

His lids are slowly falling but his consciousness awakens when Taeyong speaks above him.

"Did that make you feel better even a little bit?" His voice is soft and low and it brings comfort to Ten.

His worries just hours ago seem so far away now. Ten can barely feel the disappointment anymore. It's still there. But it's faint and Ten thanks the heavens it already is. He thanks the heavens his boyfriend is with him through this.

If it hadn't been for Taeyong, he would've spiraled into another insecurity black hole yet again. But now, all he feels is calmness.

"Hmm," Ten hums in answer and snuggles closer to Taeyong.

He hears and feels the elder chuckle, "Good. I never want to see you in such state again." Taeyong wraps his arms around him and kisses his temple gently.

He pulls him closer. " _ I love you _ , baby."

Ten's lips pull into a small smile. He leaves a peck against the skin of his boyfriend he can reach at the moment, " _ I love you too _ ."

And just as Ten's consciousness slowly drifts him into dreamland, he hears his lover again.

"I made good of my promise, hmm~  _ I made you stop talking and made you moan too. _ And you did so, many times, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! :) this was 4 months in the making and I hope I did, at least, okay. I hope you enjoyed lots in reading this!
> 
> P.S. I'll proofread this when I find the time. For now, I'm posting this already bcs I'm impatient like that sigh. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
